Too Small or Too Big?
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Iemitsu shares a day with his beautiful, mighty, tiny woman and, later, the family comes over for dinner.  But only after a day with his beautiful, mightly, tiny woman.


"Iemitsu," _giggle_, "stop that, Tsuna will be home any – " her words were cut off with a keening wail, arching into the kitchen counter as large hands played her body expertly. "Iemitsu!"

The rugged blonde nibbled on the back of his wife's neck, taking intense enjoyment from her wriggling frame, so small and soft against his own rock-hard body – in more ways than one. He cupped through her blouse her small, perky breasts, growling pleasantly as their warm weight settled in his palms. His thumbs wandered and found hardening buds, just beneath the cotton of her sweater and the lace of her bra, aching for his attention.

Nana leaned against him, letting her full – though subtle – weight fall against his chest. His knee pushed between her legs and the fold of her skirt hitched up his thigh as she fell on him, letting him spread her open.

"Tsuna's at a friend's," the CEDEF leader pointed out lightly, with a wolfish smirk as Nana tilted her head back to meet his pointed leer. "He won't be back for hours, Nana, we can have adult time."

"B-but the children…"

He lifted her up and put her on the sideboard, next to the sink, and inserted himself between her legs before they could modestly close. His hands caressed the silky flesh, edging the fabric of her skirt up to her hips, revealing her lacy white underwear to his hungry eyes. "I-Pin's at her 'friend's'," AKA, she was with her master, "Fuuta is with Lambo at the park, Bianchi is with Reborn," read, stalking him, "and Reborn is with Yamamoto," i.e., teaching him terrible things that Nana should and would never know about. "Enma is with his family for a movie," no reason to ask him how he knew that, "and the Rokudo gang is off in Germany."

He let that sink in, patient because he could see her digesting the fact that they were completely and _utterly_ alone. The house was theirs, theirs, _theirs_. He wasn't drunk, wasn't sleeping, and she wasn't cooking or worrying how her no-good son was doing (though he was hard pressed to tell her that their son was in danger of _dying_ at any moment because of his heritage).

"Iemitsu…" she breathed, fingers creeping up his white beater to clench around the shoulder straps, pulling him undeniably closer. The fact that she was that strong, so small and yet so very _undefeatable_, made him shiver and rock his hips against her inner thigh, hard as hell. And while he was fantasizing of what he would _do_ to his beautiful, one-of-a-kind wife, she was smiling angelically at him, as if she had no clue what she was doing to him. "Please remind me how a wife should feel…" She leaned up and traced his scruffy jaw with her tongue, like a cat to cream, and purred near his ear. "Not a mother, a friend, a cook… a _wife_."

The blonde looked skyward for a split second, trying to find whatever upper being there was that had gifted him with this amazing, _perfect_ woman and thank that being – but when he found no one, he groaned in defeat and lowered his head to attack her pretty little mouth with his rougher one, invading her thoroughly.

This was the side of his wife no other person would ever see. Not another man, not another woman, not their friends, not their son, not their son's friends, not their families… Nope. None of them. This moment was _his_. This little seductress, trained by his hand and her own curiosity, was his little devil in bed (or, in this case, any available surface).

And he smirked with pride because, in all truth, not even Reborn would ever get to enjoy a lady like this.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and jerked, pushing herself forward at the same moment so that her heated core was pressed against the dent in his jeans, her pebbled breasts against his solid chest. In the next moment, she shoved him away, hopping off of the counter to turn around and bend over the wooden surface.

He stared, simply because the action caused his brain to die a burning yet beautiful death. His wife, his small, loyal, ditzy wife – never afraid to get what she wanted. _Never_.

She hummed, as if she was doing no more than cooking a meal, and tugged her skirt and underwear off her hips to puddle at her feet, her perfectly round buttocks his to ogle. And then the true show began when she kicked herself free of the puddle of clothing, feet planted wide apart, and he could _see_ her intimate lips glistening, inner thighs shivering.

He threw himself over her, wrapping her in a bear hug and kissing ravenously every inch of skin he could reach. "I _love_ you, baby." Like she didn't even _know_, like she couldn't even _possibly_ know.

She laughed and wiggled her perfect little butt against him, cheeks flushed and eyes wicked. "And I love you, husband." She pressed against him, his tented erection between her cheeks. "Now, please, Iemitsu, as your wife…" She sashayed in a way that finished her unfinished sentence, a simple 'do me'.

He undid his pants as fast he could, hissing as his erection was freed from its confinement. He tested her wetness with a finger, drawing a groan from both of them. She was _soaking_. And tight. And _amazing_. He added two more fingers and then withdrew them, using them to lubricate his length.

Nana looked back at him with a pout. The blonde soothed her hot nerves with a searing kiss, aligning himself with her beckoning, wet heat.

With a sure, powerful thrust, he was enveloped by her, home again with his heart and velvet humidity. His little wife cried out and he snarled, nipping her nape. One hand was on her hip, the other between her legs, finding her clitoris. _Beautiful_. Her back curved _beautifully_, pushing against him, letting him conquer her and become a part of her, half naked and mostly undone.

He let himself get lost in the feeling, her around him, hot friction that was going to make him lose his mind. His perfect little woman, open to him and welcoming him, sucking him in deeper until he wasn't even sure where they were supposed to separate. He was moving, she was moving, and somehow, it was all perfect. Because they were perfectly in sync, thrust meeting thrust meeting thrust, edging towards the same yet explosive climax.

He grunted as they met on a particularly hard thrust, pain and pleasure apparent in Nana's wail. She leaned on one elbow, the other hand finding Iemitsu's palm on her hip, clutching it for the life of her. And then, like the end of the world, they came – the same exact moment, riding the same wave, and that was the part of it that made Iemitsu roar his bliss and Nana let loose a soundless scream.

For long, long moments, they lied there. Iemitsu was laying on Nana, the tiny mother taking his weight with surprising ease, sandwiched between her lover and the counter. They cuddled there, catching their breath.

"… Oh, fuck, Nana, I love you more than you could _ever_ know."

Nana smiled, obviously disagreeing, and waved a finger in the air. "I think _you_ could never know, Iemitsu~"

As he pulled back, she turned around and ran her hands through his hair, humming in completion. He let his head fall on her shoulder, basking in the affection.

Countless women had tried to seduce him worldwide, but they had never and would never succeed – all because of the tiny lady right here in the cage of his arms, his gorgeous housewife. And he let himself revel in his own luck.

And then something unlucky struck – she pulled his hair to grab his attention, though his attention had always been and would always be on her, and murmured the dirtiest words (not the good kind of dirty, either) in the world straight into his ear. "We have to pull apart now and get cleaned up, Iemitsu."

He internally screamed at the waste of it, the full and utter waste of this warm and ethereal being in his arms stolen from him for something as simple as –

The front door slammed open, loud in the peace of the moment, and a child wailed. "MAMAA! FUUTA TOOK AWAY LAMBO'S CANDY!"

A cleanup job had never before been done so quickly, a perfectly attired Nana at the sink just in time for two children to run into the kitchen, Iemitsu supposedly passed out at the table, slobbering on the surface.

"No, I didn't. Mama, I swear I didn't. He took it from me and I was just taking my candy back – "

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yeah, Iemitsu wanted to cry too.

Later that night at dinner, Iemitsu was surprisingly conscious and at the kitchen table – then again, that could be more to do with intimidating his son's little boyfriend. The blonde didn't have a problem with his son being gay, though he did want Tsuna to be sure of his preferences before facing the homophobic mafia with a male lover.

He just liked to think of sharpening his pickaxe over a traditional Japanese meal a way of preparing them for what was bound to happen. And, well, he was _also_ a dad, so he might also be doing it to scare the living shit out of the kid who thought he was good enough for his boy. It could go either way or both.

Of course, Tsuna's boyfriend was handling it with mafia pride, fear evident but not foremost as he stonily went about filling his plate, valiantly trying to defend Tsuna's plate meanwhile from the kiddos, plus one Reborn. I-Pin was doing cartwheels over the proffered dishes set out, excited about her day with her master and now she was back with her family. Lambo was fighting with Reborn, who was pointedly ignoring him and Bianchi's attempt to get him to sit in her lap at the same time. Fuuta was peacefully to himself, a book clutched to his chest as he ate with one hand, kicking his feet in tune with whatever melody was going on in his mind.

"Dad…" Tsuna finally growled, eyeballing the pickaxe that was getting sinisterly sharper. "Stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?" He offered an oblivious grin, claiming innocence even as he turned the weapon so the one jutting point was directed at the male at the brunette's side. "It's getting dull, Tsuna! I thought I'd sharpen it now instead of later."

"Liar!" The teen cried.

"It's alright, Tenth," his son's boyfriend murmured. "I understand what he's trying to do, he is testing my worth as your boyfriend. I won't fail you."

"_What_?"

"You should let your subordinates stand their own ground, stupid-Tsuna."

"Yeah, stupid-Tsuna! Gya hah hah! E-eh! WAA AAA AAAAAH!" The boy clutched his hurt head, glaring accusingly at Reborn as tears sparkled in the corner of his eyes. "MAMAAA! REBORN'S BEING A JERK!"

And in came the woman of his life, so beautiful and unique. She had a plate in one hand, the other coming to rest on Iemitsu's shoulder. "Boys will be boys," she laughed lovingly. She turned her smile onto her husband, innocence feigned in her grin. "Iemitsu, don't bring your axe to the dinner table~ it makes me think you're going to run off at any moment after a job." Secretly, her grin meant 'stop torturing Gokudera'.

Because he could never say no to her, he slid the equipment beneath his chair and butted his head against her soft belly. "Nah, I'm staying for a few months at least this time around." He did not look at the other occupants of the table, knowing that how they'll take that piece of information and how his wife will take that piece of information will differ and yet be completely the same.

A courtesy knock was heard at the door and then it opened, welcoming in seven familiar faces. Lambo's wails turned into a squeal of joy as he jumped the largest of the new arrivals, crying 'Rauji!' at the top of his lungs.

He had to smirk because, no matter how subtle Reborn was, he could still see a flash of jealousy in the hitman's huge black eyes. Even if Reborn hated the baby as much as he claimed to, it would be difficult to have one's stalker move on.

Tsuna welcomed Enma and therefore the rest of his family, Gokudera growling at Shitt-P, and Nana openly coercing them all into eating dinner, consequently setting the bowl down, though the guests stretched across the floor for room, the table already full.

Iemitsu leaned back against Nana's torso, looking up at the mighty woman. "Is it just me, or does this family just keep getting bigger and bigger?"

She weaved her fingers into his hair, scratching his chin, and then settling again on his shoulders. "I don't know, husband, I think it's not big _enough_…"

He stared at her and wondered if that meant what he thought that meant.

And then came the wicked thought that made him smirk. They hadn't used protection.

_Author's Note: Straight sex! DAMN._


End file.
